


Pics, Or It Didn't Happen

by AoifeLaufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: This is a little outside my usual comfort zone, so please be kind!For my friend, Jon, who makes amazing fan edits- go watch them all!https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbnNLqI4RzZfCul4q0b520w
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Pics, Or It Didn't Happen

You’re alone in the bar that night, drinking away the stress of a long day when you spot a flash of red hair at the other end of the room. You stare for a moment, unbelieving, but it really is the Black Widow sitting at the same bar as you. It looks like she’s about to finish her drink and before you can think about what you’re doing, you ask the bartender to send her another. 

He accepts the request without comment and delivers the drink. Natasha turns to look at you and you swallow hard, trying to hide how nervous you are. The motion of her throat is mesmerizing as she finishes your drink all at once. You jump and feel yourself flush when she stands, walks purposefully in your direction, and straddles the barstool next to you. 

“You know who I am?” She asks with a cold tone in her voice, like she doesn’t much care what the answer was. You nod and she grins then, all teeth and approving eyes. “Good. I like a man willing to take risks. Come with me.” 

As you leave the bar, Natasha laces her fingers together with yours and leads you away from the well-lit entrance. You aren’t sure where you’re going, but you’re not about to question her. Just as you decide that must be her car up ahead, a low buzz sounds in the quiet night and she pauses to fish a small phone out of her pocket. 

_“что за хрень,”_ she spits in Russian. You assume it’s some kind of expletive, and she looks a little annoyed as she turns to face you. 

“New mission. This is going to be faster than I intended.” 

Without another word, she spins you around and pushes you up against the side of the car hard enough that the back of your head cracks against the doorframe. You don’t even notice as you stare in shock while the Black Widow drops to her knees in the street in front of you. She arches her back and runs her hands up your chest with a mischievous grin. 

“I had hoped to take my time and play with you all night, Kitten, but that’s not an option anymore. If you move your hands away from the car, this all ends. Do you understand?” 

As she speaks, she slides her hands down your arms, nails digging lightly through the sleeves of your shirt. She presses your hands flat against the side of the car and looks at you expectantly. When you nod, she digs her fingers in a little tighter around your wrists, and you’re fairly certain you’ll have bruises there in the morning. 

“I asked you a question. Do not make me repeat myself.” 

“Yes, yes I un-understand.” Still nodding frantically, you stumble over the words in your haste to answer. Anything else you thought to say is lost in a gurgled groan as her hands fly to your zipper and she yanks your pants and boxers down to pool around your ankles in one swift motion. 

As she drags her nails back up your legs towards your groin, you realize that you are already hard and throbbing, your cock bobbing in the air right in front of her face. For just a moment, you’re not worried about keeping your hands on the car because you’re fairly certain you’re going to faint, as all your blood rushes south. You whimper as she licks a long stipe up the underside of your cock. 

“This is going to be hard and fast, Kitten. Feel free to move, but do not remove your hands from the car-unless you want to stop, of course. And there’s no time to make you beg for it, so you may come as soon as you need to.” 

Without another word, she swallows you down to the root in one swift motion. The sudden wet heat and tight pressure of her throat around your cockhead are almost enough to make you come right then and there. The thought of shooting off so quickly is mortifying however, and you hold back, groaning as she begins to bob up and down, cheeks hollowed to give maximum suction. 

You can’t even describe the motion her tongue must be making and you desperately want to sink your hands into her soft, red hair. You remember her rules at the last second however, and focus on pressing your palms against the cold door. The sensation helps ground you as you watch her continue to work you over. She pulls back, tongue and lips focusing on the sensitive spot below the ridge of your head, while her hand continues stroking your shaft. Her movement is strong, quick, and incredibly effective. 

Her hands reach behind you to knead your ass as she swallows you whole once more, and she pulls your body out away from the car then sits back on her heels and stops moving. She can surely taste the precome on her tongue as she lets you slide partly out of her mouth, then jerks your hips forward sharply, driving your cock into her throat. Then she lets go and braces her hands against your wrists while looking up at you expectantly. 

You don’t need any further encouragement and you begin thrusting into her mouth, your own falling slack as you wrap your mind around the fact that the Black Widow has you pinned against her car while you fuck her face out in the open for anyone to see. Your hips stutter and you lose your rhythm for a moment as that thought strikes, but at this point, you hardly even care who sees you. 

Her eyes are locked with yours, and you have the impression that she’d be laughing at your realization if her lips weren’t stretched wide around your cock. The sight of her like that is overwhelming, and you try to muffle your shout as you give one last deep thrust and come hard down her throat. She lets go of your wrists, and massages your balls through your orgasm as she sucks and swallows down every drop. 

She continues through the aftershocks until the oversensitivity becomes painful. 

“Please!” you gasp, your hands moving to her shoulders to ease her away from you. She pulls off immediately, one hand briefly stroking along your flank in a soothing motion before she eases your pants back up into place. 

“Good boy,” she purrs as she stands, and you sigh in relief, worried for a moment that she would be angry that you moved your hands. She leans in to kiss you, her tongue flicking briefly into your mouth, just enough for you to taste yourself on her before she pulls away again. 

“Good night, Kitten. Behave yourself, now!” She smirks as she spins and circles the car, sliding effortlessly into the driver’s seat. 

She‘s gone before you can even think about responding and you stand in the road, watching her drive away and knowing that no one will ever believe you.


End file.
